


Five Nights at Hetalia

by Wolfstein97



Series: Five Nights at Hetalia [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of our favorite Hetalia characters decide to check out the renovations of the pizzeria nearby after it was bought by a new owner. Through breaking in at night, the crew explores the rubble in search for the suspicions they heard of the animatronics. Little did they know what they have gotten themselves into, except maybe one ... let alone know that they would become the biggest asset to the company ...</p><p>After the misfortune, the crew is forced to haunt the place after dark, and there is a new night guard to take the brunt of it. One of the animatronics, Foxy, tries to explain to his fellows that they are here because they were murdered. He urges to find a way out of the mascot suits but no one listens. He even tries to reach out to the guard, only to be shut out. Finally the whole crew learns of the Purple Man's plans and have have their mind set on revenge, guided by Golden Freddy.</p><p>Will the other three animatronics come to see the reality? Will they all be freed? Or will they forever roam the restaurant in unrest? Can and will the Purple Man be stopped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Back Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Hetalia and Five Nights at Freddy's. I do not own any of the characters, and each is credited to its owners respectively. All I own is the plot and character cast.

“I don’t know about this …” Germany said as England was picking the lock.

“Come on West, have some fun,” Prussia said, “That’s why I brought you along. Think of it as spending time with your awesome big brother.”

“Mein Gott,” Germany sighed, “Someone please shoot me.”

“I seem to be unable to pick this lock,” England huffed, struggling with the picks. Prussia rolled his eyes and took out a knife, jamming it into the lock. The door then opened and he walked in.

“Well … that’s one way to open a door,” England remarked.

“You idiot! Now someone will know that the place was broken into!” Hungary yelled.

“It’s under construction,” Prussia reassured, “No one will really notice. Besides, you yell any louder, someone will know that _we’re_ the ones who broke in.”

Hungary was cursing him in her mind but then sighed. “Why did you have to bring me anyways?” she asked.

“I thought we could a little adventure for once. Just like the old times before you allowed yourself to be enslaved to that loser Austria.”

“I was not enslaved! I simply chose to ally with Mr. Austria!”

“Whatever.”

The rest followed after Prussia. Hungary turned on her torch and began examining the mess, as did the others. “What is this place?” she asked as they all looked around.

“A pizzeria,” Prussia said smartly.

“No shit, but I’m alluding to … I don’t know … something … something very different …” Hungary said, suddenly sounding uncomfortable.

“I must concur,” England agreed, “There is something seemingly odd about this place.”

“You guys …” Prussia muttered to himself. A few seconds after he spoke, an eerie silence settled amongst the restaurant, dampening the cheerful, childish adventurous mood and replacing part of it with wariness.

“Um … what exactly are we doing here again?” Germany asked.

“Prussia thought it would be ‘awesome if I worked my magic’ on some supernatural suspicions people have about this place,” England answered, “Which I do admit is part of my specialty.”  
“What suspicions?”

“Oh, the ones about this place is haunted by possessed animatronics. America told me the whole story, and unfortunately your brother was there when he did. Although, he took the story more seriously than the two of us did …”

“And there they are,” Hungary said, shining her torch on the stage.

“Ugh, creepy,” England remarked as he and Germany walked over to her, shining their torches at the stage. “And kids enjoy the presence of these things?! They look demonic!”

Prussia had gotten suddenly quiet and paid no attention to the others. He was searching for something, but he did not know what. He kept shining his light from pile of rubble to pile of rubble.

Suddenly, a light turned on down one of the halls and caught his eye. “Guys!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone. He hunkered down by a table that was still in good condition, the rest mimicked his action. The next thing he knew, someone was gently grabbing at his left arm. Hungary had crept up next to him.

“Who do you think it is? I didn’t think there would be a guard?” she asked, hushed.

Prussia looked around for cameras and found a few. He looked over at his brother, who was doing the same. Finally they made eye contact.

“Do you think they’re on?” Prussia mouthed.

“No,” Germany mouthed back, “They’re all facing the floor, and no lights are indicating activation.” Prussia gave a nod.

“Look!” England quietly exclaimed. Down the hall, a dark haired figure was now standing outside the doorway to a room on the right side.

Prussia took out his survival knife and glanced back. He nodded to his younger brother, who nodded back. They all stealthily proceeded down the hall. The figure had his back turned to them, and he seemed to look familiar as they drew closer.

They stopped at the edge of the shadows, all except for England. Prussia tried to grab him to pull him back, but he was out of reach. Something had caught his attention. England crept up to the window and peered in. _‘No …It couldn’t be…,’_ he thought, _‘Is that … is that-’_

“Well, look what we have here,” said the figure, turning to him.

England jumped back in surprise. “Romano?!”

Prussia and Hungary emerged from the shadows, but Germany lingered back.

“I see you brought some friends,” Romano stated.

“Um, Romano …?” England asked nervously, “W-why do you have blood all over your s-shirt?”

“Never mind that. Why are you here?” Romano snapped back.

“I could ask the same,” Prussia retorted, hiding his knife from view. Hungary still clung to his arm.

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” Romano grinned.

Prussia did not let his hatred show. He took a small side glance into the room next to them and saw a familiar figure. He still kept his cool.

“Um … not to disrupt the pleasantries, but is that …?” England began before Romano cut him off.

“I think you know too much here,” he said, “So …”He took out his knife and went to hold it at England’s throat but Prussia pulled England back and pointed his knife at Romano. Hungary gave a little yelp at the sudden commotion. “Ah … so this is how it is.” An evil smile grew on his lips once again.

“You know why I’m here,” Prussia said, very seriously. It was almost of if he was a totally different person now that he was so calm and analytical, able to read and predict Romano’s every move. “I know you don’t stray far from Southern Italy much. I knew that day I-“

“But you were dumb enough to actually interfere!”

“At least I have witnesses now.”

“Not for long...”

A sharp pause filled the air. Germany decided to take advantage of this and stepped out of the shadows, ready to disarm Romano. Just as he went to grab his wrist, Prussia snapped, “No!” and he stepped back, confused.

“WHAT!” Romano screeched, “YOU BROUGHT THE POTATO BASTARD TOO!” He then took a swipe. Prussia dodged it, the blade just missing his arm. He retaliated with a jab, but Romano stepped out of the way, wrapped his arm around Prussia’s, and pinned him against the window. Hungary cried out and went to help Prussia, but Germany pulled her back. Prussia punched Romano in the face and tossed him to the ground before turning to the others and yelling, “Lauf!” They obeyed. Romano got up and Prussia went to take a swipe, but missed. He covered it up with a kick to the knee and a cross hook under the jaw. It was then Romano’s turn to take a chance, but Prussia blocked the attack and threw him into a wall. He then turned and ran after the others. As he caught up with the rest, he grabbed Hungary and barked orders to Germany.

Romano slowly got up, leaning against the wall. Blood ran down from his nose. He grinned as he heard Prussia yell, “Germany you head that way, find England. We’ll take this side and we’ll all meet up at the front.”

Romano just shook his head and pushed himself from the wall, walking down the hall after his next set of victims.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**England**

_“Lauf!” was the last distinct thing he remembered hearing. Then the next thing he knew, Germany was pushing him away and they began running. England just ran blindly. He entered the dining area and bared left. He made another left down another hall. He ran and heard Prussia yell something, but his mind did not comprehend it. He just recognized hearing his voice. As he was about to enter the room to the left at the other end, England looked behind him to see if he was being chased, and stumbled over his own feet. He crawled backwards into the room. As he did so, he backed into the chair that contained the corpse. He looked up and screamed at the sight of a bloody, lifeless Russia._

_England felt sick. He could not stand the sight of the horror in front of him, so he ran out of the security room and down the hall, totally oblivious of Romano standing around the corner. He crossed the dining area and headed for the back stage room. He stopped dead once he entered. The room was littered with animatronic parts. Spare heads filled the shelves while half fitted endoskeletons lay around the floor. It gave him the creeps. After he controlled his breathing, he took a step towards one of the shelves to take a closer look at one of the eyeless animatronic heads but he did not make it too far …_

 

**. . . . .**

_… Little did he know that Romano snuck behind him and hid in a dark corner. In that corner was an old animatronic that could have been used as a suit but, because it required cranking the endoskeleton to the sides, it was very touchy. He was careful not to kick any of the parts that were scattered in the corner so he would not be noticed. As he watched England examine the heads on the shelves, a thought came to him. A very dark thought. He very quietly and carefully picked up one of the parts …_

**. . . . .**

_England went to take a closer look at one of the animatronic heads, but before his foot hit the ground, everything went black._

_Romano could not help the sick smile that grew on his lips when he heard the cross beams pierce right through England’s head._

 

*** * * * ***

 

**Prussia**

_He tossed Romano into the wall and ran. He had to make sure everyone else would get out of here alive. He knew Romano was up to something sinister that day he overheard him speaking with a mysterious figure._

_He reached Hungary and grabbed her arm. England was no longer in sight so he barked orders to his little brother who obeyed. He dragged Hungary with him to the kitchen. They slid behind a counter to hide. Hungary clung on to him once they were out of view. Prussia peered around the corner to see if Romano was following behind. The door never opened._

_“Um … Prussia? …” Hungary whispered nervously, panting from their run “Wha- … what is that?”_

_He looked over to where she was pointing. There, sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor was a golden bear animatronic suit. “No …” he whispered to himself. “It can’t be. The bastard HAD this all planned.”_

_They heard the door open. Hungary clung tighter to Prussia. They heard a scream from somewhere that pierced the silence. Prussia peered around the counter to see the door slightly ajar. After a few seconds it closed._

_He relaxed._

_“Who would you think that was?” Hungary asked quietly._

_“England,” Prussia said sternly. “West wouldn’t scream.” He got up._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To rescue England of course.”_

_“I’ll come with you.”_

_“No! You stay here. If Romano ever comes in, try your best to hide, and if you can, at least knock him out …”_

_… Prussia left the kitchen. He remembered hearing running footsteps after the door closed before. So he decided to check the backstage._

_He crossed the dining area and entered the backstage room._

_Prussia lingered in the doorway. A horrible sight met him. There, in front of the shelves laid England. His head was shoved into an animatronic head and blood pooled around it._

_Prussia went to investigate what happened when out of nowhere a sharp pain ran across his arm …_

 

**. . . . .**

_Romano had heard him coming. He pushed England out of his way who was slowly slumping to the ground. There was a nice shadow to the left and that was where he hid. He turned in time to see Prussia loom in the doorway. Romano wished he could laugh at seeing Prussia’s expression, but instead, he wanted to play._

**. . . . .**

_Romano raked the blade of his knife across Prussia’s arm. Prussia cried out and he grabbed at the wound. Anger seethed within him._

_Prussia replied back with a swipe with his own knife, but missed. He backed away to give himself some room. “This is the end,” he spat through gritted teeth. He pointed his knife at Romano, waiting for another attack. His left arm throbbed badly._

_Romano gave a laugh. “I see how this is going be. At least it will be interesting.” He gave an evil side smile._

_Prussia made the move first. Romano saw it coming and blocked the attack, however, he did not see the follow up. The blade ran across his leg and he yelled in pain. He then bombarded his opponent with multiple fast strikes, but each missed their mark. Prussia was forced backwards until his back was pressed against one of the shelves. He managed to figure out the rhythm of the attacks and managed to sneak a punch to the face. It gave him enough room for a wild slash that missed but he redeemed himself with a blow to the stomach and a hit to the chest. Romano recovered and went to push him into the shelves. A knee met his crotch, then another punch to the face. As he sagged to the floor a fist pounded his back and he was kneed under the chin._

_Romano fell into the table that stood in the middle of the cramped room and sprawled onto the floor, spitting out blood. “That will be the last time you cross the line,” he spat. He slowly got back on his feet, wiping some of the blood off his mouth._

_Prussia went to strike again but Romano already was moving in. The knife penetrated his abdomen, then he was knocked to the ground. Romano went for a choke hold but met resistance, so he drove the blade into Prussia’s chest. Prussia tried to pull the knife out but Romano twisted it, making him cry out._

_Romano enjoyed watching him choke on his own blood. Prussia blindly searched for his knife that he dropped when he was knocked down, never losing his eye contact with Romano. He found it at his side and plunged it into Romano’s shoulder. Then the knife in his chest was pulled out._

_Romano flailed and howled in pain. A few seconds later, he let his rage boil up more. Prussia went to get up but Romano raked the blade across his neck …_

_An evil smile slowly erupted across his lips at the sight of the corpse. It was a nearly impossible fight, but he was victorious. Romano could not help but give a small laugh. He basked in this glory for a moment before his smile faded suddenly. How was he going to hide all the bodies? He glanced at the shelves around and at England’s body. An idea struck him._

_He picked up one of the animatronic heads off the shelf. It was one of the heads for the bunny. His smile returned. Then a sound from the dining area caught his attention …_

 

*** * * * ***

 

**Hungary**

_She did not want him to go. She wanted to come with him, but he did not let her. She tried her best to persuade him to not go, at least not yet, but to no avail._

_He left the kitchen, leaving her behind with the golden bear suit. She could hear his footsteps quietly fade away. Everything went eerily quiet. She listened to see if she could hear anyone move around the place, but she heard nothing. Minutes passed, seeming like hours._

_After a while, Hungary got bored and examined the mascot’s suit. ‘What did Prussia mean by ‘Romano had this planned?’ she thought. She ran through the scene before they scattered and tried to concentrate on what was spoken. Then a thought hit her. Maybe Prussia did not bring them here for a small mischievous adventure, but for a reason. Why was Russia involved and how did Prussia come about knowing Romano’s plan?_

_Suddenly she heard cries of pain. Hungary crept towards the door and peered out. She could not see anything, but she heard commotion coming across from the other side of the dining area. She stealthily began to cross to the backstage room. The noises had stopped now._

_Before she was half way there, she heard someone running. She looked over a table and saw Germany coming down one of the halls. She stopped him by grabbing his arm. He jerked and went to swing at her, but hesitated when he realized who grabbed him._

_“Did you find England?” she pressed._

_“No.” Germany was panting hard._

_“Did you see Prussia?”_

_“No. Why? What happened!?”_

_“We heard someone scream and he thought it was England. So he walked off to see if he could find him, and Romano as well.”_

_“Oh God no …”_

_“Why? What’s wrong?”_

_“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on here ...” Germany tried to find a nice way of putting it, but ended up just stating it bluntly, “… Russia’s dead.”_

_Hungary gasped. It took a few seconds to fully sink in. “No …” she whispered._

_“That’s who the corpse is back there in the security office room.”_

_“No …”_

_“Listen, Hungary, I’m going to try and get outside help. The phones here don’t work. If we at least make the situation known and something happens, we can be found. You go and find Prussia. It seems like England is lost to us.”_

_“Okay,” was all Hungary could manage to say. Before she could even mutter her acknowledgment, Germany was already moving towards the front doors._

_She shivered as she took a moment to realize the truth. Why Russia? He was the last person she expected to be heard dead. And England, why did Germany think he was claimed too? Hungary had to find Prussia, and fast._

_She glanced around the dining area. Something caught her attention in the backstage room. The door was wide open. Is that … is that … Prussia? Hungary crept towards the room. As soon as she got to the doorframe she called his name quietly before peering in._

_She felt her heart drop._

_There, sitting on the floor, was the bloody body of Prussia. Hungary hurried over, denying the fact that he was dead. She stroked his cheek. She spoke his name. Then she tried to shake him, but no response. Hatred was frozen on his face. Hungary repeated his name and tried to get him to stir, but he was lifeless. Tears spilled from her eyes. Hungary did not want to believe it._

_Something inside her told her that she was not the only one in the room. She followed Prussia’s empty gaze to England’s corpse. She let out a gasp. If only Germany knew that he was exactly right about him._

_She buried her face into Prussia’s chest and cried, calling his name once more. She did not notice Romano had walked up behind her. Hungary cradled Prussia’s face in her hands and tried calling him. She did not realize he was behind her until she felt the knife tear into her flesh. Hungary screamed._

 

**. . . . .**

_Romano basked in his victory. Then he worried about how to dispose of the bodies. He glanced at the shelves and an idea stuck him. He could hide them in the animatronic suits. He picked up one of the heads and a wicked smile formed on his face. He was holding one of the bunny heads. “This would fit you perfectly,” he muttered._

_Suddenly he heard voices in the dining area. It was Hungary and Germany. He sighed and then dropped the animatronic head by Prussia. Romano went and hid in the shadows once again, waiting for another victim to blindly waltz into their doom._

_Soon he heard a soft voice whisper Prussia’s name. Then Hungary rushed over and tried to awaken him. Romano did his best to stifle his laughter as she continuously called out to Prussia. Finally he stalked over behind her, finding it to be the perfect moment after Hungary clung to the corpse of her secret lover. Romano loomed over her as she cradled Prussia’s face in her hands. He waited a few seconds before he impaled his knife into her back. He did it again and again, enjoying the very sound of Hungary’s screams as she was stabbed to death._

_He then stepped back as his newest victim slumped next to Prussia. Hungary’s head lay on his shoulder, terror plastered to her face. Romano gave an evil laugh at the dead couple. A head for the chicken mascot had fallen from the shelf during his murderous act and now lay sideways next to Hungary._

_‘Now there is only one more to go …’ he thought, with a wide grin. He glanced devilishly out the backstage door._

 

*** * * * ***

**Germany**

_He remembered his brother barking an order to him, and he obeyed. It was amazing how they did not have to say their plan in order to carry it out. The goal was to corner Romano which he thought would be easy, and, of all times, he wished he would have brought his Luger among._

_Germany went to the backstage room, hoping to find a weapon of sorts. He searched amongst the parts that were scattered around but found nothing of real use. Suddenly he heard a scream and then bolted out of the room. He retraced his steps from before and entered the security room. No one was there but a dead Russia._

_Germany could not believe it. ‘Russia,’ he thought, ‘of all people, is dead? It couldn’t be. It’s not possible. How is this true?!’_

_Anger seethed through him. Romano had to be stopped. Then he wondered how he did it in the first place. He looked around and spotted a phone on the desk. Germany picked it up and tried calling but a recorded message started to play. He slammed the phone down and searched his pockets for his phone. No signal, and in a town? He looked around to see if there was an alarm of some sort. Nothing. He searched the desk again, this time going through the draws. Still nothing. He tried the phone again and once more got the recording. This time he listened to the whole recording, hoping to find a meaning to the events that are happening right now._

_After the recording was over, Germany slowly brought the phone down from his ear and muttered to himself, “What the Hell is this place?” He then replaced the phone back on the receiver and ran out of the room._

_He ran back down the hall and went to cross the dining area when someone grabbed his arm. It caught him off guard but he was prepared for a fight. Next thing he heard was a woman asking “Did you find England?” before he could swing a punch. It was Hungary._

_“No,” was his answer._

_“Did you see Prussia?”_

_“No. Why? What happened!?”_

_Hungary told him when Prussia left her and why. After she finished her story, Germany explained that Russia was dead and the situation that they were now in. “Listen, Hungary, I’m going to try and get outside help. The phones here don’t work. If we at least make the situation known and something happens, we can be found. You go and find Prussia. It seems like England is lost to us,” he said. He began towards the front doors before Hungary even acknowledged what he ordered her to do._

_Germany jogged his way to the entrance. He went to open the door but it did not move. He tried rattling a bit but still it did not budge. He looked through the thick glass, and spotted the issue. A heavy metal bar was placed between the handles, preventing the door from opening. “What!?” he whispered. He glanced to his right and saw the windows. He rushed to them and tried to open one. Once again, he failed to do so. Puzzled, Germany looked closer and saw nails driven into the lift rail. He ran to the door and pounded on it a few times to try and break the rod, but to no avail. He stepped back in disbelief, trying to understand why a restaurant would have heavy glass doors. ‘Well,’ he thought, “no robbers could get in this way.’_

_Suddenly he heard multiple screams in the distance. Hungary. His heart fiercely pounded in his chest fiercely._

_Germany ran into the dining area. He glanced right and saw something white in the backstage room. ‘Hungary?’ he thought and warily walked over. As he got closer he began to see red spots all over Hungary’s white blouse. ‘No.’ He walked a little faster, but stopped after a few steps. Hungary had her arms around a figure clad in dark blue. It took him a little bit to figure it out. That figure was his big brother._

_Grief spread throughout Germany’s body, which now felt heavy. “Prussia…” he whispered. He staggered into the doorway, and got a better look at the dark stains on Prussia’s uniform. “Nein …” He leaned against the door frame, trying to understand the scene before him. Then something else caught his eye. He saw a pair of brown boots lying on the floor next to Prussia and Hungary. Germany slowly shifted his gaze to it. Those boots were connected to a figure in a green military uniform. England laid there, surrounded in blood, with his head stuffed in an animatronic one._

_Germany stumbled onto his knees as he approached Prussia’s corpse. He did not want to believe his big brother was dead. There was only one thing he could think of and do. He cried._

 

**. . . . .**

_He hid once again and waited, knowing Hungary’s screams would draw him in, and he was right. Romano loved the reaction from Germany when he stumbled into the backstage room. He quietly walked over to the door and very silently closed it as his next victim stumbled his way towards the corpses. He really wished he had a video recorder, so he could watch Germany’s heartache over and over again. Nevertheless, Romano sneaked behind him._

_He tried to redo how Hungary met her fate, but Germany seemed to sense him from behind._

 

**. . . . .**

_Germany clutched to his brother’s body. All of a sudden, he sensed someone behind him. Just as he turned around, a knife came whizzing down. He blocked the attack and looked up to see Romano hovering over him. “YOU BASTARD!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks as anger flared in his eyes._

_“Just shut up and this will go quickly!” Romano said irritably._

_Their arms were entangled with each other from the previous attack attempt. Germany pushed Romano away, throwing him into the door. Romano was able to catch himself from falling. Fury flared through him. He pushed himself from the door and dived towards Germany, who met him with full force. A fist swung into the side of Romano’s head, sending him sideways into a shelf. All the animatronic heads were sent clattering to the floor at the moment of impact._

_Romano became more enraged and bolted forward. He raised his knife in the air, preparing to strike it down, but a foot met his gut. He cried out as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Strong hands gripped at his back. Romano reared, wrapping his arms around Germany’s waist, trying to bring him down. Instead, he received multiple punches to his back, causing him to release his victim._

_Romano was knelt down in front of him. When it seemed like he was giving up, Germany went to take a step back to gain some room but all he did was provide an opening. He cried out as soon as a blade raked across his left thigh. Naturally, his first reaction caused him to bent down in order protect the wound until he backed his way to a safe distance, but in the process, he received another injury to his right bicep. Germany had eventually backed his way to the other side of the room, leaning against the shelves of parts as he clutched his leg with one hand and cradled his wounded arm close to him. He glared down at Romano._

_Romano slowly got up, trying on his evil smirk once more. He lunged for Germany, who met him once more. At first, Germany had the advantage of tossing him around for a while. Every now and then he mustered enough strength to obtain a lucky hit. As his strikes became more on target, the more his rage controlled his mind. In no time, he was blind with it and was beating the Hell out of Romano. Though this rage had a drawback: it made him more vulnerable …_

_Romano at first met the resistance effortlessly, getting in a successful strike occasionally. It seemed though that the more wounds he inflicted on his victim, the more the powerful Germany became. The next thing he knew he was easily outmaneuvered, then tossed around. Now he found himself in his normal nature of fearing Germany as he was hit, kicked, punched, etc. from him. Romano tried to coward under his victim’s hovering huge mass, but then he realized that he opened himself to being vulnerable. Romano had inflected a handful of knife wounds unto Germany and he was no longer tactfully fighting. His rage blinded him, and Romano was going to take advantage of that._

_Germany loomed over Romano’s location under the worktable in the middle of the room. He went to grab a leg and yank his pathetic excuse of a murder out from his safety zone but a fist met his face. Germany quickly backed off, covering the injured area. He opened his eyes to blurring vision. He covered his right eye and his vision cleared a little._

_Romano covered the distance between them while his victim was distracted. He raised the knife high in the air as he approached and when to plunge it down, but the knife was stopped in the process._

_Germany turned in time to try and block the attack but all he did was avert the original goal. Instead of stabbing his back, the blade piercing through his right hand. He tried his best to hold back from screaming. Romano was at first surprised but then a new idea hit him. He twisted the knife, causing Germany to cry out at the top of his lunges._

_Germany recoiled and sent an awkward kick towards Romano’s way, knocking him off balance. He tried to gain distance between them but landed up running into the table. Even though now his vision was better than it was a few minutes ago, he still could not make out his surroundings. He covered his right eye again and object became identifiable. Germany leaned over the table, trying to make sense of what was going on with his sight, as well as which areas were injured yet and which were still functional for fighting._

_Romano eventually got up and saw where his victim went. He marched over to the dazed figured and drove the knife into his back. Germany cried out and he slumped to his knees only to catch himself on the table. Romano stepped back as Germany stumbled onto his feet again, still clutching his eye. He turned to him just as the knife penetrated his shoulder and he was forced back unto the table._

_Germany sprawled across it. He could not see clearly, his body was covered in blood and stab and slash wounds, he spit out blood, his breathing was heavy, and his mind too stunned to register anything but the physical pain._

_Romano circled around him, trying to figure out how to deliver the final blow. He watched is victim suffer a bit in the meantime._

_Upon one of his revolutions around the table he caught sight of something on one of the shelves. Romano walked over to it. He lifted it up and examined it. It was part of the torso to the fox animatronic. He flipped it over to see the other side. Metal pieces and wires clung to what would have been the inside of the animatronic. Some of these pieces had pointed tips._

_Without hesitation, Romano stepped over towards his writhing victim. Germany was too dumbfound to notice someone hovering over him. A shadow captured his attention. He looked up to see some sort of object blocking the light from the ceiling lamp. He squinted to try and see what is was but before he was able to, it quickly moved down towards him._

_Germany no longer was gasping for air and choking on his own blood. His whole torso felt numb as something pierced through it in multiple places. He opened his eyes one last time. For a few seconds, his vision was clear enough to take in the image of an animatronic chest that was just shoved into him before everything became a blur again. Finally it registered in his mind what just happened. His hand unconsciously touched the metallic part and uselessly tried the tear it off. Instead his hand slumped._

_Germany took his last breath as he laid his head back. After all of the air was exhaled, his head sagged to the side. His body became limp …_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Romano did not have the energy to grin his evil grin. It was not because he felt guilty, with all the people he just killed and all the blood all over him. It was not even the many wounds he received from the last battle. It felt like something, some entity, just patted him on the head and took control of his mind. He did not feel like showing any kind of emotion right now.

Romano stared at Germany’s body for a while before walking out of the backstage room and closing the door behind him. He now pondered on how to clean up him mess. He walked down one of the halls to clean up in the security office first, leaving behind the corpses scattered across the room, never to be seen again.


	2. The Press Attention

“Uh, Mr. Lehmann, would you care to explain what happened last week?” a news reporter asked over the loud sea of press workers, shoving their microphones into the person’s face.

“There is nothing to explain, we only have received news about this situation just recently,” the restaurant manager reassured the crowd with a fake smile plastered to his face, “But I assure you that this will be further investigated and it would be proven that this whole mess here has nothing to do with the four missing people …”

“Mr. Vargas, what do you have to say about the night guard that was killed almost a week ago?” another reporter asked somewhere on the other side of the crowd.

“All I have to say …” Romano lazily said, annoyed by all the commotion and questions, “… is that some of our chiefs came into work the day after the incident occurred and reported it to us … They said that they found one of the old animatronic suits in the corner of the kitchen with blood all over it … There was no body found ... Unfortunately the cameras were off that night due to a malfunction a few days before, so we cannot know exactly what happened … We did have a work order form to fix the problem, but the company is jerking us around … And that’s it.”

“Did Braginsky know about the camera situation?” yet another reporter asked.

“I can’t quiet tell. There might have been a miscommunication. Don’t you guys have better things to do?”

“As the head of security, how do you feel about the suspected murder being added to this chain of the restaurant’s dark past? Do you feel that one of the staff has the intention of carrying such a thing?”

A flash of anger waved through Romano’s body. “Listen! Get out of here! We got more important things ta do! Why don’t you go bug some other important head figure at some other place instead!?”

He went silent as the crowd pleaded for him to give them more information. He just sighed and refused to answer any more questions. Suddenly a vehicle in the distance was heard. Romano looked over the people and saw the boss’s small limo pull up to the sidewalk. He pushed his way through the thick crowd towards it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile …_ **

_A female news reporter and camera man that worked for a private company was interviewing one of the locals who happened to pass by. The person they interviewed was a middle aged woman that had lived almost all her life in the town. She was a really quiet person who always kept to herself when it came to seeing unusual things. Yet, today was one of her rare moments that she talked about such things._

_“Ma’am, can you tell me your thoughts about this whole event?” the lady asked._

_“Um … it’s a shame and that it ruins the place for the kids? …” the woman answered nervously._

_“Anything else besides that?”_

_“No … not really …”_

_“You seem unsure? Is there something on your mind that you’d like to say?”_

_“No, no … this stuff happens every day. It’s pretty sad that no one gets all hyper over things like this anymore. Unlike back then …”_

_The news reporter decided to change the subject a bit. “What are your feelings about the four missing people that disappeared roughly around the same time of this murder?”_

_The woman took a moment to ponder. After a brief pause, she gathered her thoughts and said, “I don’t know if this has anything to do with the murder too, which it might a little, but it definitely will for the missing people …”_

_“Oh? ...” The reporter pressed._

_“See … last week … I was walking home from my sister’s apartment around the corner here. Lately I’ve been walking to places instead of driving to stay in shape, ya know? And this is part of my route to her house. Anyways, I was walking home that night, and it happened that I saw four people walking down the other side of the street, heading towards the restaurant. They were a few houses away when we passed.” She turned to point down the street behind her at the approximate location._

_“Can you describe what they looked like?”_

_“Um … well … one of them was in a blue, European style military uniform. He had almost white hair, and had a German accent. He was pestering this other guy with slicked back blonde hair … and he was wearing a black tank top and some sort of green combat pants. I must say, he did have really light blue eyes that stood out. And there was this girl with them too ... She was wearing like tannish, brown pants and a nice white buttoned blouse. I can’t quite figure out what kind of accent she had … They all were obviously from Europe; maybe they all came from Germany … Her accent I think was German, though at times it did sound like Russian. Or maybe it was some sort of Slavic accent … I don’t know … Anyways, she was trying to childishly control the man in the blue uniform. Lastly, there was another man. He was in a green military uniform and had blonde hair too. He mumbled all the way down the block, probably irritated with the other three. I did mention that this may have something to with the murder because I kept hearing the guy in the blue uniform keep saying ‘… just wait till we get to the pizzeria…’”_

_There was a pause._

_“Thank you,” said the reporter finally. She quickly turned to the camera and did her usual outro. After that was done, she turned back to the woman. “Hey, thank you so much. You have provided us with a lot of information.”_

_“And who are you again?”_

_“We work for a private company that aids the police in cases that are hard to crack. Sometimes we do better than the interrogators.” After a few more words and another thanking, the interviewed woman went on her way._

_As she continued on, she gazed at the limo that had pulled up to the restaurant while she was talking with the reporter. She noticed two men standing right by it. They looked like they were not pleased about the attention coming from the crowd. One of them, the taller one, was dressed in formally older-fashioned clothes and wore glasses. His hair was all fancy too. The other man was a security guard with black pants and a purple uniform shirt. They seemed to be addressing the crowd for something important._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Romano approached the limo just as the person in it stepped out. “Mr. Austria …” he began. He was stopped by a hand motion. Austria then immediately turned his attention to the crowd who already had shifted theirs to him and where asking millions of questions.

“Mr. Edelstein!” A younger reported called out. “Do you have all the information with regards to the murder yet?”

“No, not yet,” he answered, maintaining his normal calm and know-it-all composure, “I assure you though that this will be resolved in a timely manner and all questions will be answered at a later date.”

“Um, sir? …” Romano whispered to Austria nervously, “Can I speak with you in private?”

Austria continued on, not paying any heed to him. “What I **_can_** tell you is that there is no need to worry in terms of the children’s safety. Many parents are now concerned that criminals will soon target the kids if certain procedures are not met. I want to assure you that they are in good hands as I have increased the level of security …”

“Sir!”

“… The animatronics have been equipped with criminal recognizing programming. All they have to do is look at an adult’s face and scan it. Each mascot will be given a data base with a list of criminals that will be regularly updated by a law enforcement officer. If anyone were to harm the children, the animatronics would step in the way, but I assure you that no violence will occur to injure the person or child. I assume you are all aware of the restaurant’s past with these animatronics and will be worried about such things. There is no need for alarm. It is just to keep them at bay until the individual is escorted out and properly incarcerated.”

“Mr. Austria, sir!’

He turned to Romano. “What is your problem?”

“Haven’t we told them way too much?! You’re letting them pry into the real truth!” Romano snapped in a hushed tone. “And we don’t want any other criminals to interfere with our work! …”

“Relax, I have this handled. I know all the games they’re playing, and, unlike you, I know what to do when diversions happen.” Romano tossed a glare at him. “Come on!” Austria sighed, “We have business to talk about now.”

“About time …” Romano muttered to himself.

Austria turned to the crowd. “Now if you would excuse us, we have some important business to attend to.”

At that moment, a young hot shot of a reporter pushed his way towards Austria and started to bombard him with questions. Romano yelled “Get out of here!” as he pushed him away forcefully. “Start clearing a path!” he then snapped. 

Austria politely gave small answers to only a few of the thousands of questions the crowd threw at him as they made their way through the crowd towards the main restaurant entrance, Romano scaring away anyone who stepped too close. After pushing through the horde of news reporters, they finally reached their destination.

“Wait! Mr. Edelstein!” someone called out.

They turned around.

“Recently in the papers there is an article about four missing people. They haven’t been seen since around the time the murder occurred. Do you think that there is a connection between the two?”

Austria stared at the reporter dumbfounded while Romano paled in fear and gave a small nervous laugh. Austria slowly turned his head to him, glared, and turned his attention back to the crowd. “No comment,” he growled. He twirled Romano around and then guided him roughly alongside him into the restaurant. “Get in here, now!”


End file.
